Forbidden
by VixieAngel
Summary: No one stopped eve from taking the apple, but what if at one time someone did? Possilbe eve lives in the heart of another woman tempted by the forbidden fruit.


DICLAMIER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The room was filled the ceiling of wondrous and precious gifts for the new born princess. Her cradle was etched with gold, and lined with silk. The gold silk shimmered in the sunlight. The window shades were open to bring in a fresh new light. The day seemed so happy about this little ones arrival. I can still remember the day I first met, and how I fell in love with her in that moment.

I can't help, but look at her picture. Her blue eyes could always light up a room. That sweet smile always caused a smile to reach my face. I have been with her for so long. Through all of her adventures, and everything that has happened to her.

I still can't forget when she was seven. She was on the ground crying. She was late for school and had tripped on the sidewalk. I was so young then. I purred as I rubbed her scrapped knee. Her tears stopped, and a smile found her lips. I looked up at her captivated at that moment I was entranced. I slid the picture back into the drawer. I hid it under the purple dress that she has never worn. She won't see the picture unless she wears the dress. I doubt that she would ever wear that purple dress. She was ten when she got it from her mother. It was hideous. Even her smile couldn't have made the outfit look nice on her. She still laughs at that memory. One can't help but admire her out look on life.

I best it is time for me to go. I wouldn't want to be late. I have a job to protect her. I will always protect her with my heart. One can't forget their first love. It is one of those memories that fill your heart with spring.

I know what I am doing is wrong. To continue this love of my mine will destroy this world ahead of us. Is it really possible? Wouldn't my future wife find more of a husband to love her? With What I feel it's not fully for my future wife. I will love her someday. The time will come when my job is to be passed on. There will be another guardian. I will decline my work in the future. I have a future daughter to take care of. I cannot let my future daughter grow up with knowing that I dearly love her mother but another more. I hide my secret from her as well. I can't tell her.

The wind rustled around the trees, shaking the petals from the cherry trees. The petals floated around the air like a dance. I remember my first dance with her. She was twelve and was afraid that she would be horrible when her first dance would come to her. It was nauseating at first, but soon it was like the ballet.

I am here at my destination. The temple was very well decorated. White roses lined the glorious temple. She always loved white roses. It was time that I will be giving her away. I will no longer be her guardian.

She's there. Her white dress fitted her well. It was slender and silk. It belled from her waist and filled the ground. Flowers lined her hair with a long silk veil. It covered her face with a sparkling mist. Her beautiful smile was still seen through the mist. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to give her my heart, but all I could do was smile.

Then she did the one thing that I could have never dreamed about. She knelt down and kissed my furry forehead. My darling Mina had kissed me for the first time. Oh how I wish I could tell you how much I love you, but I will only watch you until your take his hand.

The other side

You would think on a day like a wedding one would be happy. I am happy, but I am not sure about it. Am I really ready to get married? He is a wonderful man, and will be good to me, but is that enough?

I remember a world that was full of life, and beauty. A world before I was getting married. When one such friend came into my life, I knew life would never be the same. There was nothing closer to me then my friend. We did everything together, even the romps at the mall. He was always there, and I never knew how much that meant, until now. Now I will no longer have my friend near by. He has a new life ahead of him, one without me in it. I am scared to think of what my life will be like without him. I would silently pray that I would always have him, but his duty kept me from telling him.

My love for him was forbidden, and so my duty must take it place. I would give up being a princess for him. The welfare of my people is no match for my heart. If only I didn't have to become queen to change laws in my kingdom. I would then have my first love by my side.

He came today. I thought he wouldn't. I though his new duty would keep him away from me this day. I could not control my body. Ran to him, but stopped short as I gazed into his blue eyes. I knelt down before him, and kissed his furry little head.

"I have always loved you Artimis, and I will never forget my first love," I said in my mind as I turned back to my duty with tears in my eyes.


End file.
